


Confirmation

by HerMajesgay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, NozoEri, Romance, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajesgay/pseuds/HerMajesgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two ex-third years were doing student council work for Honoka while her, Umi and Kotori were away on a trip. (Set after season 1 but before the end of season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation

Nozomi yawned as she worked though the pile of work infront of her  
"just like old times I guess" she said yawning again.  
Eli laughed a little

"If you want you can go home and I'll finish this up, Nozomi" Eli looked at the pile of papers slightly regretting that last sentence

Nozomi looked at Eli and giggled "And how exactly do you plan on finishing this on your own Elichi?" 

Eli looked at Nozomi and sighed

"I mean unless you don't want me around, Elichi?" Nozomi frowned

"No, it's not that, I enjoy your company but I don't want you exhausting yourself for my sake"

"Ohh is Elichi worried about me?"

"Well yes of course I am you are my best friend"

Those words may have well as been a knife in the purple haired girl's heart "best friend huh?" Nozomi muttered 

"Nozomi?" The blonde looked at the girl "Is something up?"

Nozomi recalled what happened the other day and sighed

"Nozomi!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Elichi" Nozomi responded with her usual smile

"You know, you haven't been yourself recently" The blonde asked looking concerned

"Really? I'm fine! Anyway let's finish this work"

They both resumed their work, Eli occasionally glanced over at Nozomi worried about the girl and also for...personal reasons.  
She was too scared to admit it herself but she was madly in love with her. In truth she was happy when Nozomi confessed to her but she was so shocked she couldn't react.  
Was Nozomi really teasing her then? Or did she just try to pass it off as that to hide her pain over blondes reaction

"So...Nozomi about the other day"  
Eli asked a question she almost instantly came to regret 

"W-what about it?" Nozomi felt a wave of anxiety come over her.

"D-do you love me?" 

"Elichi...we can talk about this after we finish this work" She said maintaining her cheerful tone trying to hide how she really felt 

Eli moved closer to Nozomi "I need to know" 

"Elichi, Please" Her voice sounded somewhat sad this time 

"Nozomi...okay" Eli moved back to her desk to resume her work finishing only a few minutes after.

"I do" It was said quietly but loud enough for Eli to hear. 

"You must think I'm weird right?" 

The blonde was speechless 

"Haha...I was right" She said trying to keep her upbeat tone of voice

"W-well I'm going to head home Elichi. Stay safe!" Nozomi felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she stood up and walked but as she was at the door Eli grabbed her hand

"E-Elichi?"

"Nozomi...How long have you felt like this?"

"Not lo--haha who am I kidding it's been a while. I've contemplated confessing to you many times but I didn't want to you to think differently of me..."

Eli moved close and flicked the fortune tellers forehead 

"Owowowowow" Nozomi rubbed her forehead 

"You're such a meanie Elichi!"

"Idiot" Eli hugged Nozomi

"No matter what you're like I'll still love you"they both blushed at that word  
"love?" Both girls said simultaneously 

"No! it was a slip of the tongue, No! I mean I, No! I meant that I uhh-mmpf!" 

Eli was swiftly silenced by a surprise kiss from the other girl she managed to retaliate fairly quickly and kissed Nozomi back. Shortly after, what was sloppy and out of sync became passionate and harmonised.  
After a few minutes they both pulled away needing air, their gazes never left the other even for second.  
As they looked at the clock they realised how late it had gotten both girls smiled, kissed again, got what they needed and left 

"Hey, Elichi?" 

"Yes, Nozomi?" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too"  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> It's my first fanfiction and I decided what better way to start than with NozoEli xD


End file.
